


A Genius Marketing Strategy

by drthicc



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, plush copia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc/pseuds/drthicc
Summary: Papa 3 fucks the Copia doll, you know why you’re here.





	A Genius Marketing Strategy

Papa climbed into bed, exhausted after a long day of doing nothing of any significance for the clergy.   
He reached over to his nightstand to set an alarm, but felt something box-like instead. Then he remembered - he’d been given the prototype of a new piece of merchandise, and Papa Nihil wanted his opinion.  
His curiosity got the better of him. He opened the box, expecting the typical black candle or satanic dildo. But what he saw was different. And far, far worse.  
He felt a sickness envelope his whole being. The prototype, whatever it was supposed to be, was grotesque. He got the feeling it should resemble Cardinal Copia based on the red cassock, but where were the eyebrows? The green eye? It was a shame to leave out the green eye, he thought, it could be so... piercing. And the signature mustache was gone too. Papa had always liked the mustache. The way it twitched when Copia smirked down at him, almost looking right through him. It was too much sometimes, and there always seemed to be something to straighten up or a rather interesting floor tile to look at when it happened.   
He knew Copia would want him to react well to the plush of him, but Papa just couldn’t. He couldn’t shake his desire to please the Cardinal.   
Papa felt himself pulling the plush closer, oddly comforted by its softness. He wondered what the Cardinal would feel like; they hadn’t gotten the plush to look like him at all, but what if he was just as soft?   
Papa had the plush against his chest, then closed his eyes as he slid it down to his pants. He inhaled deeply, wondering if he was really about to do this. Surely it was fine to experiment?   
He slipped his pants off excitedly, throwing them in a heap by his bed. The little nubby arm of the plush jabbed into his boxers like a spear and excited him further.   
“Do you like that?” he moaned under his breath.   
He could hardly believe what he was doing, but he also couldn’t stop. The little nub arm felt better and better as he pressed it closer to his dick, and before he knew it he was wrestling his briefs off. The Copia plush was being pressed harder against his most sensitive area and nothing felt like it was enough.   
He wrapped the grotesque plush around his cock and slid it up and down, trying not to look at its face in the act. He thought of the real Copia, he’d stared at him long enough to recall him vividly. But his gaze kept falling downward to the potato’s soulless eyes.   
The potato’s squidward nose did feel good against his cock, though, and soon he was close to orgasm.  
This wasn’t exactly as good as his more expensive toys - there was no way he would spend even $30 on this like his first fleshlight. But something about its ugliness, how taboo it felt to be fucking such a physical insult to the Cardinal, was such a turn on.   
Papa rubbed against the doll faster and felt himself leaking. Just as he was orgasming, he saw the terrifying eyes of the doll peeking out from above his cock. As the orgasm ended he realized how horrible a crime he had committed. What had he done? And to such an ugly thing?  
Papa stuffed it back in the box, wondering what he would say to Nihil in his five star review.


End file.
